happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imaginary Friends
"Imaginary Friends" is the third episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on July 24, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Erik *Bo (Boadicea) *Atticus *Mumble *Gloria *Phoenix *Catherine *Seymour *Kathleen *Miss Viola *Principal Indigo *Baby Mommies *Montay's Imaginary Friend (minor) *Will the Krill (minor) *Bill the Krill (minor) *Rojas (the main antagonist) *Female Sea Lion Pup (minor) *Boss Skua (minor) *Ramón (mentioned) Transcript (In a snowstorm, a weddell seal, elephant seal and sea lion was swimming in the water. A crack appeared in the lakes of Snowy Plains, causing water to appear. A shadowy figure of a leopard seal appear in the surface. In Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: I can see of studying the snowstorm with my raddar. *Josesito: I hate the cold. Being a chick is annoying. *Esequiel: I love being a chick. Back in the good old days. *Montay: Gosh. When will i ever go back to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: I don't know. We just came here like one hour ago. *Montay: You know. It sometimes happen when a snowstorm comes. *Shippo: I always hated the weather. *Esequiel: It's stopping. (The sun came back in a bright morning sky) *Esequiel: Good morning. *Montay: Good morning. *Shippo: Ready to go back to Paulet Island? *Montay: What about Cape Adare? *Esequiel: We don't know of anything we can make. *Montay: There's water floods now. *Josesito: Don't worry. They go away someday. *Shippo: I hope the flood water recedes. *Esequiel: Come on. We can go back to Cape Adare. (In Snowy Plains, the place was flooded with water) *Montay: Oh no. We can't go back. *Shippo: How i am going to return home? *Esequiel: I don't know. A leopard seal was living there. We're in a hill. (A leopard seal named Rojas was looking for the penguins) *Rojas: I liked the new water. Now, i can eat the penguins with ketchup. (Back in the surface) *Montay: There is a leopard seal! *Esequiel: We are doomed to get back to Cape Adare. *Josesito: The good news is that Snowy Plains has turned into a lake. *Shippo: Things change all year. First Emperor-Land, and now Snowy Plains. *Montay: We are never going back there. This is a doomed site. *Esequiel: I can see destroyed ice that caused the flood in the snowstorm. *Shippo: It wasn't an earthquake. *Montay: I remember going to Snowy Town. What happen to it? *Esequiel: They used bricks to block the flood. *Montay: It's terrible. Fluffy don't even float. *Josesito: Come on. Let's get more friends to find out about this new water. *Montay: It's the end of Snowy Plains. *Shippo: I just hope my daddy is still alive. *Montay: Dude. Daddy lives far so Snow Hill Island is not a part of Snowy Plains. (Meanwhile in Penguin-Land) *Atticus: Alright. The snowstorm is gone. We can now play. *Erik: I be the team leader. *Bo: I should go first. *Esequiel: Erik, Bo and Atticus. You have to see this. *Erik: What? *Montay: Far away. Snowy Plains is flooded. *Shippo: It's true, Erik. *Erik: Let me see. *Montay: It's from Snowy Plains. *Shippo: It's not good when penguins' homelands get flooded. *Montay: Snowy Plains is not a homeland to everyone. (In Snowy Plains) *Erik: This place is now water. *Esequiel: The new water came today. It's a lake. *Montay: We are going to build a bridge to get back to Cape Adare instead. *Josesito: There is no bridge. Mountains don't have bridges in Snowy Mountain. *Esequiel: Then who need a imaginary friend? *Montay: I don't know. I imagine in my mind. *Atticus: I can see the water and stuff. *Shippo: I just hope it hasn't flooded where daddy is. *Montay: I know. No penguins has lived in the water. (Three crabs came from the water as Montay used his ice sticks to play the song "Imaginary Friend". He jumped over a float of ice) *Montay: I have a friend a very special friend and nobody can see or hear him We play every day He do everything i say and he make me happy when i near him *Bo: What kind of friend is your friend? *Montay: He's a blue winged penguin. *Josesito: He must be very kind. *Montay: *his imaginary friend appears and disappear* Oh, no, he short, and he nice, and he have no teeth. *singing* And best all of, he imaginary. *Bo: Imaginary? *Montay: He imaginary. *Erik: Imaginary. (The penguins walked into their journey) *Bo and Atticus: Oh, imaginary friends are very good friends ready when you want to play *Montay: *in a waterfall and singing* They happy when you happy. *Bo: Sad when you are sad. *Erik: And they always believe, everything you say. (Three weddell seal pups danced to the song as the penguins sing in a circle) Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary (Three weddell seal pups shaked their tails as a female sea lion pup appeared in the surface) *Female Sea Lion Pup: Why would you want an imaginary friend? I think it just sounds dumb. *singing* He's not really there you're just talking to the air How can nobody be any fun? *Montay: But imaginary friends think you very, very smart. *Bo: They never, ever fuss or fight. *Erik: Wherever you want to go, they go and whatever you do *Esequiel and Josesito: *joins in* You're always right. *Female Sea Lion Pup: Well, I like that. (The female sea lion went back to the water as the penguins walked singing with female human-like creatures called the "baby mommies" appear along with colorful imaginary penguins until they disappear) Oh, imaginary friends are magical friends big and small and fast and slow ones Yes, imaginary friends are wonderful friends *Bo: And everybody. *Montay: Everybody. *Esequiel: Everybody. *Erik: Everybody. *Together: Everybody Everybody ought to know one (Three seagull chicks marched dancing as the penguins continue walking to sing with baby mommies and imaginary penguins appearing again as they disaapear) Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary! (The song ended with the penguins laughing. Meanwhile with Rojas) *Rojas: I will hunt you all. *swims and leave* (Back in the surface) *Esequiel: Man, i wanted those friends to appear. *Montay: But we are never coming back to Cape Adare. Remember? *Shippo: What about Paulet Island? *Esequiel: We will get back here. *Atticus: There is something about the new water. *Esequiel: We will find a way there. (They traveled through the hills and entered the mountains, but flooded as a lake) *Esequiel: The mountains from down becomes a lake. The fishes are trapped there and we need to get them out. *Montay: I don't know what are we gonna do. *Josesito: We are here enough to get to Snowy Mountains. *Montay: Here we are. (They arrived at Snowy Mountains) *Esequiel: I can see a lot of water and a waterfall from the new water. *Shippo: You know what i'm thinking. *Erik: I'm sure. This is the way. *Atticus: No. Things get worst. *Josesito: *lays down* Gosh. I hate the new water. *Montay: It's okay. We know what will happen. *Esequiel: I see no skuas around. *Shippo: And if they dare come near us, we fight them off. *Montay: Nope. No skuas are seen to be nowhere. *Shippo: I'm just saying, if they do, we are prepared. *Esequiel: We can see enough to find some land. *Shippo: Daddy lives in Snow Hill Island. *Montay: Come on. We can see about that. (In the mounatins of Snowy Mountains, they crushed three ice blocks, blocking their way) *Esequiel: This is what a adventure is about. (The leopard seal follow them in the water, scaring the fishes away) *Rojas: Good. (Back at the mountains, Montay used his laser shot and destroyed a mountain next to the broken one) *Montay: Now, predators won't come on this way. (They entered the broken mountain when Boss Skua was leaving there) *Boss Skua: All of dis flooded stuff is getting crazy! (With the penguins) *Montay: I can't see. *Esequiel: I have the map of Antarctica with my raddar. *Erik: We should do it together. *Esequiel: Let's go. (Polar bears were marching in a group as the penguins are entering Downpour Lake) *Montay: So, this is where the place flooded Snowy Plains. *Erik: It used to be frozen since we defeated Beny. The ice however cracked and drained all the water out. *Esequiel: Or maybe the Death Ice destroyed Antarctica in the first place. *Montay: Antarctic surface are not even the problems with that! It's the weather. *Esequiel: The snowstorms are my worst enemies. *Josesito: The water is super cold. Don't go there. *Bo: It's dangerous out there. *Esequiel: Come on. Stand together in a group. (In the rocky cliffs of Downpour Lake) *Montay: Rocks. These days.....i hate it when it happen. *Erik: I agree with you Montay. *Montay: Thanks. Things always changes. *Shippo: Well, we live in the coldest place on earth. (The penguins climbed on the cliff and enter the rocky place) *Montay: This is dangerous. Be aware. (The penguins were walking on the rocky place as ice started to fall) *Esequiel: Antarcitca is being a wasteland. *Montay: This is a rocky place. It's not going to get worse than before. *Atticus: We will all be aware of that. *Bo: Yeah. *Montay: I will search on my own. I will see if we saw any place that we can go. *Esequiel: Go after it Montay. We will be searching for stuff. *Erik: Be aware of the crack. *Montay: I will. (In the Rocky Mountains) *Montay: Alright. I can fly and search for a place to go. Hey! I have a imaginary friend. (Montay's Imaginary Friend appear) *Montay: Come on imaginary friend. Let's find a place for my friends. *start flying with his imaginary friend and sing* Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary (Montay searched for Snow Hill Island) *Montay: Imaginary friend. I can't hear you. *singing* Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na Imaginary (Montay found another side of Snowy Plains) *Montay: There! We found it imaginary friend. Time to go back. Thanks for your help. (Back with the group) *Erik: Seen anything? *Esequiel: These rocks may have been broken since we got here. *Shippo: I don't think we should take any chances. *Montay: Guys. I found another side of Snowy Plains! *Shippo: Very good. *Montay: We have to pass over the rocks as we get to Snowy Plains. (Rojas appeared in the land) *Erik: Leopard seal! *Montay: Oh no. *Rojas: Well, well, well. It's nice to meet you all. *Montay: We have to do something. *Esequiel: Run! (Esequiel and his friends run over to the cliff to climb as the leopard seal follow them) *Rojas: Come back onion ring! *Esequiel: The place has flooded today and now, there is a leopard seal! (Rojas tried biting on the penguins) *Atticus: Move faster! (Bo climbed fast along with Erik) *Atticus: Help! (An earthquake rumbles into Downpour Lake with cracks as the mountains are breaking) *Rojas: No! The cliff is moving up. (The cliffs move up as Atticus and the rest of the chicks hold on. Water was coming out of the other side of Snowy Plains and flooded the entire place) *Erik: No! *Bo: The new water has caused the place. *Esequiel: We....need....to...do...something. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito turn into super saiyan to save Atticus and Montay) *Montay: Esequiel, you saved us. *Shippo: We know. *Atticus: Go for Josesito! (They landed on the cliff) *Esequiel: Everyone okay? *Montay: Yes. But the bad news is that Snowy Plains is formed into a pond with snow melting. *Esequiel: Come on. We have to swim there to get all the water out. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito went back to their forms and enter the water along with the rest of the heroes) *Esequiel: Hey. My raddar works in the water. *Montay: Same goes with a camera that the aliens use. *Shippo: Wow. I never seen this place like this. *Montay: It's a pond. Snowy Plains has two parts as we discovered today. *Josesito: The fishes are safe there. *Esequiel: Anyone found a crack to free the water out? *Erik: If we have to. *Atticus: You know that fluffy don't float. *Bo: Uncle Ramón made a mistake about it. *Esequiel: I would see about that. *Josesito: Come on. It's this way. *Esequiel: Let's go everyone. (With Rojas) *Rojas: Gosh. I didn't eat the penguins on time. I know. I will move the cliff. (Rojas moved the cliff and break it into the water) *Esequiel: What is that?! *Montay: Everyone move! It's dangerous! (The penguins swim as the cliff landed to the water, landing on the ice, cracking to another earthquake) *Esequiel: Not another one! (The crack drained the water as the leopard seal come to chase the penguins) *Esequiel: Come on, hide! (They hide under the ice as the leopard seal searched for them) *Rojas: *growls* *Montay: We will never make it in time. *Rojas: What the? No! (The leopard seal flew into the ice to hit himslef as the water drained to the crack and replaced with bubbles. The rocky cliffs breaks into pieces and form into a waterfall. The penguins are still in the ice like they are in a cup upside down.) *Esequiel: I have a good idea. (Esequiel break the ice and created another waterfall. The penguins landed to the water.) *Esequiel: How are we gonna get out? *Montay: It's like a big hole down. Some of the mountains has collapsed. *Shippo: Ooh, there is a cave) *Esequiel: Come on. We will find a way out. (The penguins went inside of the cave as Rojas breaks free and follow them) *Erik: This is going to be much fun. *Montay: We have to get back to Cape Adare. *Esequiel: I know Montay. It's the only way to find Snow Hill Island. *Montay: Caves can be creepy sometimes. (A leopard seal growled at the penguins) *Esequiel: Run! (Esequiel and the penguins swim from Rojas as the flooded lake of the other side of Snowy Plains drained to the waterfall as Snowy Plains is back to normal. The waterfall splashed into the cabe as the water splash splashed the leopard seal and the penguins. In the water cave.) *Esequiel: Come on. We have to hurry! *Shippo: Got that right, let's get out of here! *Esequiel: No! The seal is coming now. (Rojas appears, mad and growling and chase after the penguins) *Esequiel: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! (Esequiel spoted the hit spot and ran away as Rojas hit the ice, entering Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Leopard seal! (Everyone scream and panic from the leopard seal) *Esequiel: He's gone. *Shippo: The leopard seal! He's in my homeland. *Esequiel: There. It is. Let's go! (The penguins arrive at Snow Hill Island and hit the leopard seal's head by hopping) *Shippo: Daddy! *Phoenix: Shippo. Kids, how did you get here? *Esequiel: We tried, finding a way out. *Phoenix: Nice to meet you all. *Catherine: It's so good to have you guys. *Erik: Thanks to you. *Josesito: Leopard seal. Go home. *Rojas: Nuggets, i know where you live. *goes back into the water) *Montay: The ice is broken. We have to fix it. *Esequiel: I know what i can do. *Shippo: That's the plan. *Phoenix: We need a new plan. (A minute later, the emperor penguins move the boulder to the hole) *Male Emperor Penguin: Done. Predators will never find us here. *Esequiel: This is a perfect spot to hide the hole. (Mumble and the gang has arrived) *Mumble: Wow. I never seen any emperors blocking the predator spot. *Esequiel: All animals are safe. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik. *Gloria: We came for you. *Seymour: Atticus my boy. *Atticus: Yo dad. *Kathleen: Oh Atticus. *Miss Viola: My kids, you done well. *Principal Indigo: As for you Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito. I am very proud of you. *Esequiel: We saved everyone from the leopard seal. *Shippo: I'm glad to have helped. I also knew daddy would be ok. *Phoenix: I am okay. *Esequiel: We know everything about you. *Montay: We're safe here. *Shippo: I know. I feel more comfortable with daddy around to watch over me since I'm just a kid. *Mumble: Alright. Time to leave. *Shippo: Erik, goodbye. *Erik: Goodbye Shippo, take care. *Shippo: Come back anytime you need. *Esequiel: Alright. Let's go. (The penguins continue to move on into their homes. Meanwhile, Esequiel, Montay and Josesito returned to Cape Adare) *Esequiel: We're back. *Montay: Alright! This is my home. Thanks for taking me back. *Esequiel: You know it Montay. *Josesito: Come on Esequiel. We have to return home. *Esequiel: I know. (Esequiel and Josesito run into the water to swim fast as Montay waves bye) *Esequiel: This is awesome! *Josesito: You know it. (With Bill and Will) *Bill: Hey Will, any sign of the food chain? *Will: No. Never find it in the first place. (Esequiel and Josesito swim behind Bill and Will) *Bill: Woah! *Will: Did you see that? (Esequiel and Josesito returned home to Paulet Island) *Esequiel: We are back! *Josesito: Snowy Plains is saved. All of the new water is drained and a new waterfall is here. *Esequiel: Time to get back to work. *Josesito: Alright then. (Esequiel and Josesito goes back to their businesses) THE END Trivia *This episode is based on the song "Imaginary Friends" from the film The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. *This episode was originally a Happy Peep episode since 2014. It was suppose to be listed as the 37th and 41st episode due to delays. On March 15th 2015, the episode was replaced by "Ordering the Court" and change it to be a episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show instead by making it the third episode of Season 1. **Esequiel is later changed to be the main protagonist instead of Erik. **Montay, Shippo and Josesito are later added to the story. *This is the first appearance of the baby mommies. **Even thought baby mommies are mentioned in The Story of The Five Amigos 2, they could have came up in Lovelace's mind during the song "You Gotta To Stay! Stay! Stay!". *One of the imaginary penguins resembles Mutant Penguins from DreamWorks Animation film Penguins of Madagascar. *This is the first episode where Montay doesn't turn into a super saiyan. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes